projectxzonefandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 4: A Summons To Action
Synopsis At the Makai Realm, the heroes learned that these chains came from the human world, as Jin testifies to his eyewitness report on the scene. As Urashima begins examining the chains, she senses an energy reading similar to that of a rift. Just then, the energy started getting bigger and they were all warped to an unknown location. At the Island of the Strays, Aty, a local tutor, had finished with her lessons when she suddenly felt something wrong. Just then, she suddenly transforms, saying Shartos activated itself. She heads for the source of the energy in some old ruins, at the Evocation Gate. At the Evocation Gate, Pyron finds himself in another world and ponders how he was revived. He makes his command and powers the gate with his energy causing it to power up and bring the heroes to this location. The place begins to shake as everyone tries to assess the situation. Apparently they have been summoned here somehow and notice Pyron down below. It seems Demitri and Morrigan know him as he once showed up in Makai. Demitri mentions he came from space, and it seems his power isn't fully recovered yet. Just then, the gate acts up again and brings Hotsuma forth, alongside Strider Hiryu and Natsu, both of whom have been separated from Hibana after jumping into the rift earlier. They had no idea where they are, but Reiji knows two of them. Strider Hiryu worked with them during a previous crisis, and Hotsuma's Shinobi Agency worked with Shinra during a few joint operations. Pyron notice something else coming, and suddenly, a girl and two robots appear. It was Tong Pooh, a servant of Grandmaster Meio, who thankfully isn't alive. His mission is to eliminate the remnants of his forces, but then more things show up: another android and some monsters. It looked similar to Hotsuma, but the reason why is still unknown. With all these things coming out, they figure it would be easier to destroy the gate before things got out of hand. But then, Aty appears and manages to calm down the quakes by transforming herself. She also explains the heroes that they're on the Island of the Strays, and they're also at the Evocation Gate, an experimental summoning device. She decides to help since she is also a summoner. Tong Pooh was near death after her defeat, but she escaped before Hiryu dealt the final blow. Hotsuma was concerned, but with her wounds she won't survive. The machines she brought with her, however, were of great concern with him at the moment. When Hotsuma questions the cyborg on where he obtained the Hellspawn, he disappears. Pyron escapes via the Evocation Gate after giving an eloquent speech. After some convincing, Aty uses her power to send everyone back to Shibuya. The gold chains are gone, meaning that Ouma retrieved them already. They decide to head for Shibuya 601 to send everyone back...including Aty, seeing as she somehow brought herself along as well. They head off while Urashima heads to Kamurocho to retrieve the Dragonturtle. Party Members Pair Units * Reiji & Xiaomu * Chris & Jill * Demitri & Morrigan * Kiryu & Majima * Jin & Kazuya * Hiryu & Hotsuma Solo Units * Phoenix & Maya * Heihachi * Aty * Natsu Enemies * Pyron (Gear: Hot-Hot-Hot Meteorite) * Phantom Soldier (Sword) x3 * Phantom Summoner (Spirit) x3 * Tong Pooh (Gear: Green Chinese Outfit) * Vector x2 * Kurohagane a * Kawarakitou x3 * 3 Bind Traps Items * Strange Coffee * Strawberry Candy * Weird Black Tea Trivia * The Island of the Strays, the place where Summon Night 3 takes place, is an island full of summoned beasts that live here due to the Colorless Faction's experiments. The Evocation Gate was used as one such experiment. Category:PXZ2 Chapter Category:Chapter